


Final Moments

by InvisibleOwlFeathers



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Author Cried While Writing This, Canon Compliant, Gen, Sad, Spoilers for Retrace XCII: A Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleOwlFeathers/pseuds/InvisibleOwlFeathers
Summary: So I got to this chapter and I just . . . I have a lot of feelings, okay. Please tell me if you liked this and please, please, please leave some feedback if you feel up to it.(Basically, I was sad about Break's death, so I wrote this and made myself EVEN MORE SAD.)





	Final Moments

If you want to make yourself really, _really_ sad, I suggest listening to this on repeat while reading: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wTmoPhV0Z4> (it was on a non-stop loop when I wrote this.) 

* * *

 

“Right!” Oz’s turns around, hand still extended towards Break as he moves towards the others. “Come on . . . let’s go after Glen!”

 

He forces himself to reject the offer, slapping away Oz’s hand and meeting the boy’s face with a smile when he turns back to Break. “I will stay here.” He’s going to die soon anyways, better his friends— _family_ —remembers him like this.

 

Everyone’s eyes are on him, widening impossibly. A stab in his already aching chest, but he still smiles.  _Let them remember me like this._ “I have to find Sharon . . . and I’ll prevent unwanted suitors from going through that gate. Okay?”

 

Oz’s eyes squeezes shut, teeth clenched as if braving himself. ". . . . . . . . . . . yes . . . . . . . . yes I . . . get it . . .” Oz’s knuckles whiten as he forces the words out. "I get it, Break."

 

Another invisible stab in the chest. He pushes back the tears, smiling earnestly, hand raised so the fabric of his too-long sleeve almost grazes his cheek. "Good, come back soon!" It's better he gives them a happy send-off, or at least as happy as he can when everybody sees right through him. So they won't see him sad. So their last memory of him won't be his tears.

 

_This will do._

 

They leave, disappearing up the staircase. Break barely manages to take a step before collapsing at the foot of it, the courtroom around him beginning to shatter.

 

_It’s almost too good an ending for me._

“Break!” The voice is all too familiar, and he forces himself to sit up and face the owner. “W-why?”

 

"Sharon. Reim." A pool of tears gathers at the base of his eye as he reaches out, throwing his arms around them with his knuckles clutching the fabric as confirmation that they're really there. That he won't die alone after all. The tears leave his eye, flowing down his cheek and he's powerless to stop them. "I . . . I . . . don't want to die. I want to stay here."

 

Something wet soaks through his shoulder, at the place where Sharon is resting her head.

 

_So this is it._  The grimace brought on by crying erases itself, replaced by a tired, but genuine smile. _This is what lies hidden inside me. Once you lift the lid._ His grasp around the fabric becomes invisibly weaker.  _How cruel of you . . . just when I thought . . . I could exit the stage all by myself._

 

_'Hey, Xerxes, please promise me . . .'_   how fitting to remember Shelly's words now, when he's in the same position she was in back then.  _'If you alone have been entrusted with someone's feelings, don't let them go to waste. You must struggle, and keep fighting, and one day this path you are walking will lead you to someone.'_ Alice. Gil. Oz. Their faces all flash before him.  _'Because you're you, you will recognize . . . you carry their feelings with you.'_

 

"Yes." The words are weak, peaceful. More tears fall through his shoulder.  _No matter . . ._  his hands fall from the fabric they've been clutching, too weak to hang on. _How much despair awaits them, I wish that at the end of their story, the light of hope will shine on them . . . like the sun did back in those days._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I got to this chapter and I just . . . I have a lot of feelings, okay. Please tell me if you liked this and please, please, please leave some feedback if you feel up to it.
> 
> (Basically, I was sad about Break's death, so I wrote this and made myself EVEN MORE SAD.)


End file.
